


Maybe Someday

by GorillaInTheMist



Series: Alternate Elaine [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Burlesque, Eliane thinks she is Jessica Rabbit, F/M, Failure is Always an Option, Family Feels, Family Reunions, Fluff and Smut, Future elf babies, Happy Ending, Shameless Smut, Stripping, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Freakout, Wedding Night, Zevran is hotter than Magic Mike
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-06 05:49:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4210341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GorillaInTheMist/pseuds/GorillaInTheMist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an Alternate Universe to the main plot of Eliane Explains it All...Sort Of.</p><p>I wanted to write a little something for my wedding, so I decided to write a world where Solas and Eliane end up getting married. It's super fluffy and fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Stag Party

After the defeat of Corypheus, Solas disappeared. Eli said that he seemed really upset about the orb being broken, but other than that there wasn’t really any reason. He told him to tell me that no matter what happens that what we had was real.

Weird right?

Honestly, I was irate. Like amazingly hurt. I couldn’t understand why he would just up and leave me…he loved me…I guess love isn’t enough. Elias, however was on the war path. “He won’t get away with hurting you like this.” He insisted as he sent out search parties.

Of course, I stayed on with the Inquisition. Solas may have been my lover, but that pailed in comparison to the work that needed to be done by the Inquisitor, Elias, my brother. I’d been dumped before and thought that I would probably get dumped again; I would survive….even though it hurt. Eli, however, needed my help and my love to get through the reconstruction that the Inquisition would be vital in orchestrating.

A year later Solas came back….yeah, I know, right?! He wouldn’t tell me what he had been up to, just that it was some serious task that he had needed to try to accomplish before he could give his whole self to me. I couldn’t blame him, I mean, I could blame him for not telling me, but if he felt like he needed to do something and decided to abandon it just for me, then eventually he’d blame me for it. I didn’t ask any questions about it, which is still really difficult to do, by the way.

He re-confessed his love to me. Told me that he never stopped loving me. He hoped that I could come to forgive him.

Of course I did…eventually…

Which is how I got here. 

* * *

 

I’m fidgeting with the still strange weight of my engagement ring as I walk through the door of the Tavern. “He’s going to love it, Elaine! I swear.” Dorian and Anders had insisted that Solas have a bachelor party and got me involved, but I’ll get to that later.

As soon as the door opens I know something is up. The lights are dimmed and there are random flashes of neon around the room. A chorus of female voices starts to holler as I walk in. Dorian throws a shawl over me that says “bride to be” I hate him. I love him and I hate him.

“Oh dear God.” I whisper in amused horror.

“Welcome to your party, love” Anders smacks me on the back forcing me farther into the room.

I had never explicitly said I didn’t want a party, so I guess that was basically an invitation….well…Solas said he hadn’t wanted one….but…’no’ means something else in Thedas.

I am quickly ushered into a lavish seat in the front of the room near what looks like a thoughtfully put together stage.

“Hey there, Elaine.” Iron Bull hollers out, handing me a stein of some awful beverage.

“You’re here? How did you know about this? I didn’t even know about this!?” I sputter, still trying to wrap my mind around the possible horrors about to befall me.

“Spy. Besides, I have a keen sense of where people are half naked.” He smirks.

Yep. Half naked people. There are going to be half naked people here. Fuck.

Dorian hops up into the spotlight on the stage. “Ladies…and The Iron Bull…we are here to celebrate the last instance where our darling Elaine can let loose! Let us all make sure that she has a good time before getting strapped down to her new husband!” He waves his hand and music starts to blast. It’s sleazy strip music, which I didn’t know was a thing in Thedas….

A chair appears where Dorian had just been standing and a cloaked man steps out from behind the side curtain. Cat calls pop up all around me.  “For your entertainment: The Crow.” Anders announces the man.

A lightly tanned hand reaches out to me from under the cloak. “Come play with me, _bella donna_.” His voice is velvety and almost Italian. A little part of me quivers with excitement…but mostly I’m just more embarrassed than I’ve ever been in my life.

“Get on with it!” Sera shouts from beside me.

I take his hand and am lifted up onto the stage. He spins me around until he abruptly stops me with a forceful hand on my lower back, arching me into his still covered body. His hood slips back just a bit; my breath gets caught in my throat as I finally see his face. He is an amazingly handsome elf, younger than Solas for sure, with a tattoo of waved lines along the side of his face, with light blonde hair falling slightly into his face. He is slightly shorter than Solas, meeting my height. His green eyes capture mine easily.

I realize that I’m about to get married, but holy smokes this man is shockingly sexual. I would definitely be into that. Isn’t that what the bachelorette party is about? Parading around men I’d want to have sex with to remind me that I’m tying myself to one man…elf...for the rest of my life? I need to smack both Anders and Dorian upside their heads because; wow, do they know what they’re doing.

The Crow pulls me off my feet, cradling me in his strong arms, before spinning around once and placing me on the chair in the spotlight.

Slowly, he unbuckles the cloak and flings it into the audience.  

I slap a hand over my eyes to shield them from the glory of this body in only golden hot pants. The small glance I got of him was enough to turn me bright red. The audience laughs at me, because they’re all jerks.

His hand takes my non-blindfold hand and glides it down his amazingly sculpted abs. I can’t even begin to explain how sexy his body is. “Don’t be shy.” He purrs as he pulls my hand away from my face and joining it with my other reluctantly (kind of) groping hand. The elf lowers my hands to my thighs and starts to dance around me.

Does he do this professionally? They got me a professional stripper….they have professional strippers? His rhythm is impeccable as he gyrates around me, whispering caresses along my body. He drops to his knees between my thighs and does a body roll into my core. The look on his face is pure seduction. Thank God this is on a stage and not in some closed off room.

When the music ends he is all but in my lap, his face just centimeters from mine.

Hysterical laughter comes from the edge of the stage. My eyes dart to the side, I’m afraid that if I move my face I might end up accidentally kissing him. Leliana is doubled over laughing while Josephine is face palming. “Elaine, please meet the replacement Spy Master; Zevran Arainai.” Josie mumbles, clearly horrified.

He gives me a handsome smirk, and caresses under my chin with his knuckles. “I am pleased to meet you Lady Trevelyan. Do not hesitate to find me should you have any needs; I would be more than happy to oblige your every desire.”

“Oh my.” Are the only words I manage to stutter out of my mouth. Of course this is the new Leliana. My stripper is actually my new coworker. This is real life. I should really make sure to never tell Solas about this. He would not approve… But, holy shit, Zevran is amazingly tempting. 

* * *

 

So, about the whole Solas’s bachelor party….

I’m the entertainment.

Anders and Dorian, damn them, thought that it would be nice to throw a little party for Solas. Despite the fact that he is a bit standoffish people in the Inquisition do actually like him. They didn’t really give him a chance to say no, instead they came straight to me. They figured that he couldn’t complain too much about having a little show from his intended.  And I agreed…because I’m an idiot.

After my absolutely bizarre party, the men started to slowly flow in. By then I’m backstage getting into a dress that was specially tailored for this occasion.

I decided to basically be Jessica Rabbit. I mean, no one here has seen “Who Framed Rodger Rabbit”, so they won’t know that I’m totally knocking off the look and persona from my own world. It’s perfect!

My dress is a slinky red satin that is completely covered in sequins. The bodice is an extreme sweetheart cut that goes impossibly low in the back too. The dress caresses the floor when I’m in my heels and has a slit that comes up to the middle of my left thigh, so when I walk my skin is blatantly showing. My hair falls in retro waves, just covering part of my face. My lips are bright red and there is an extreme purple toned smokey eye adorning my eyes. I’m even wearing the black gloves that come up to my mid bicep. Totally looking the part of Mrs. Rabbit.

I think he’ll like it.

“My dear, you are going to drag those men into early graves.” Dorian smirks at the door of the back room where I’m putting the finishing touches on my persona.

“I just hope I don’t embarrass myself.” I laugh nervously. I might look the part, but I’m not really a performer. Solas better realize what a lucky man he is that I’m agreeing to do this for him.

Dorian reaches out a hand to me, starting to lead me to the stage where the curtains are drawn. “No one is going to care how you sound. He’ll be here soon. We sent Cole to bring him.” He leaves the stage, presumably to take his own seat. Poor Cole gets dragged into everything.

A minute or two later there is a shuffle in the tavern. “Well, hello Chuckles.” Varric greets Solas. “Nice of you to join us.”

Solas pauses. “Cole said that there was some need for me here.” He sounds confused and rather hesitant. I can almost _see_ him looking around for some sort of ambush. Little does he know that the surprise is behind the curtain. 

That’s my cue. I start acapella singing “Why don’t you do right.” Just like the movie. I realize that it doesn’t really make any sense, but it’s the spirit not the letter of the law that is flowing here.

_You had plenty money 1922 / You let other women make a fool of you_

My voice magically fills the room thanks to whatever Dorian did as the curtains raise. My back is to the audience. I hear a really over done cat call as the hall lays their eyes on me for the first time. “That’s right, baby!” The harasser continues.

“Get it!” Sera hollers.

_Why don’t you do right like some other men do?_ I purr/sing as I slowly turn around.

A man starts choking in the corner. “Elaine?! Sweet Maker, could _no one_ have warned me that was my sister?! No one!? Anyone?!” He sounds like he is having a panic attack. I guess he was my previous harasser…..so that’s awkward. Don’t think about it too much.

_Get out of here and get me some money too_

Solas is standing at the end of the center aisle, seemingly unmoving. I can see, however, the tension in his body as he watches me move. I parade around the stage milking the sexy piano music that has started playing. My body sways sensually to the music.

I step onto the nearest table to the stage using it and a chair like a staircase down to the floor. Anders is seated there and helps me down. I wrap my finger around the chain that holds his cloak up and pull him close as I sing before shoving him back into his seat with my palm flat against his chest.

_If you had prepared twenty years ago/ You wouldn’t be wanderin’ now from door to door_

As I slowly work my way back to Solas, I’m making sure to visit tables, this is after all a show.

I make my way over to the table where Eli has his head buried in his arms, practically laying on the table in self-pity. Cullen is seated beside him and starts to stand as I walk over. The look on his face is like a deer in headlights. Sort of like he really wants to run, but is stuck to the spot. I place a gentle hand on his shoulder and lower him back into his seat.

_Why don't you do right, like some other men do?_

The next table has the chargers. I sit on the edge of their booth and slowly lay back mimicking writhing on a bed, arching my back. Iron Bull laughs while the others whistle and clap. “You’re going to give the Inquisitor a heart attack, Elaine.” I wink at him as I roll back up into a seated position.

Sera smacks my ass as I pass by her, because of course she does.

Dorian catches my eye, seated just to the left and up a bit from where Solas is still stiffly standing. I sit on his lap and slide my hand under his coat, revealing some of his arm.

_I fell for your jivin' and I took you in / Now all you got to offer me's a drink of gin_

I lean in close to him almost where our lips touch before pushing him away from me. He squeezes my knee playfully.

_Why don't you do right like some other men do? / Get out of here and get me some money too_

Finally, I set my eyes on my target in front of me. I slink up close to him before pressing my back to his chest and sliding down him with a slight shimmy, my arms wrapping back behind his neck. He doesn’t move, but I can feel his irregular breathing against me. Sliding myself back up him provokes even more whistles from the crowd.

_Why don't you do right, like some other men do?_

I turn and face him as the song begins to wind down and brush my finger tips under his chin. This close, I can see how much of his eyes are taken over by his dilated pupils. Despite his collected exterior, he wants me and it’s taking a large amount of his control to not drag me into a side room right now and show me the extent of his desire. You know, the way he is, he might even want to punish me for this lewd display...Well, a girl can hope.

My lips draw close to his as my last notes trickle from me.

_Like some other men do_

I give him a soft kiss on the lips, leaving a mark of red lips on him, before slinking back up to the stage as the piano plays me off. 

“Lucky bastard.” Blackwall’s gruff voice catches me off guard as I pass him.

Part of me feels like this was reminding Solas of just that. Where Zevran gave me a beautiful tease of all that I’d be missing, this was doing the same thing for Solas. He hadn’t shown interest in anyone until me and for all anyone knows, I may be the first lover he had taken in a very long time. I am, however, sure he had many before me considering his bedroom prowess. I don’t care how many books he reads, he needed practice for that skill. With half of Skyhold witnessing his show, there are many desirable partners that I could have picked, but instead, I chose him.

He is, in fact, a very lucky bastard.

Once we became betrothed Elias made sure that we stopped sharing a room. “It’s bad enough that you’re marrying a man with no political power, let’s not even get into the fact that he is an apostate and an elf: we can try to at least pretend that you are a virgin.” Eli we apparently very serious with the threat even going so far as to position a guard outside of my room to ensure my ‘purity’.

Solas and I had to get creative to have any physical affection aside from a chaste kiss. We honestly hadn’t managed to have anything more than a rushed quickie between library shelves in the three months of our engagement. It seems like the rest of the inner circle has taken on the mantle of purity patrol.

In the hall that night, he pulls me into an alcove as I’m leaving from a congratulatory drink with Dorian a next door. The cold stone of the wall sends chills down my back, while his body pressed against mine makes my heart race. “Temptress.” He hisses into my ear as he palms my thigh, hiking up the edge of my night dress. “You throw yourself at the entire Inquisition, _ending_ with me, and expect me to simply go about my day?”

“I desired no such thing.” I tease, forcing his lips to mine. It doesn’t take much effort to get him to vigorously make out with me. Solas coaxes me to jump up into his arms, wrapping my legs around his waist. His desire is plainly visible as it presses against my thigh while I’m pinned between him and the wall. My hands reach down to start untying his leggings causing a rumble of desire to roll in his chest. His tongue plunders my mouth promising all the things he would gladly do to the rest of me if given the chance.

We are so wound up with desire that we don’t hear the footsteps that must have echoed in the empty hall. “Oh my!” Dorian laughs. “Solas, please return the lady back to the floor. You are both well aware of what is expected by the Inquisitor.”

Solas’s head falls onto my shoulder, his breaths heaving.  “Dorian, if you value your well being you’ll leave right now.”

I’m already defeated. The last time we tried to fight the celibacy club, Cassandra went and got Elias to break us up….which was amazingly uncomfortable. I can just hear him in my head, “Oh no, please continue. I’ll just stand here and wait.” That killed the mood real fast.

I pat Solas’s shoulder as a request that he lets me down. He reluctantly obliges. I can tell that he’s furious. I give him a little kiss on the lips as he fumes. “Good night, my love.”

Dorian reaches out an arm to escort me the five steps to my door. “Dorian, I _need_ to get laid by that man.” I whine like I’m a child being denied her dessert.

He just laughs at me, opening my door. “Just think about how wonderful your wedding night will be, my darling.”

“But I want it now!” I laugh and stomp my feet in protest fully knowing that I’m making a fool of myself, at least he finds it amusing.

He smiles and starts to close the door behind me. “Good night, Elaine.”

I could have sworn that I was going to go nuts due to sexual frustration. Luckily, I made it through just fine.  


	2. Family and a Wedding

So, I’m standing in the Inquisitor’s rooms waiting for Elias. Apparently, there is something super important that he needs me to see. The last time he said that I ended up locked in a room with Cullen for the better part of a day, so I’m a bit hesitant.

He finally shows up with an older man and woman who look suspiciously like my mother and father.

“Elaine, I’d like you to finally meet your parents. Lord and Lady Trevelyan.” He smiles broadly as he gestures to the couple.

The woman swats his arm, “Please, mother and father, or if that makes you uncomfortable, Claire and Patton.”

“Eli? I have parents? They know about me?” I sputter.

My alternate father laughs merrily. “Well, when news starting coming that somehow we had a bastard daughter, it was only a matter of time before Elias had some explaining to do. I have never been unfaithful to this heavenly creature.” Patton is tall, like Elias, and still fit for a man who looks to be in his mid fifties. His eyes are the same piercing green of Eli, but his hair is a corn silk blonde. His beard is exquisitely full and regal.

“I wrote to them about you as soon as it was decided that you would stay.” Elias crosses his arms, pleased with himself. “They always said they wanted another child.”

Claire takes my hands in hers. “He writes us every chance he gets and, since your arrival, has dedicated a section to you. You seem to be quite the spitfire, my girl. I’m very proud.” Claire is delicately built like some ballerina. Her eyes and hair are dark, almost a copy of my own. She seems slightly younger than Patton, but just as stately.

“You should have seen mother’s letter after you were taken by the Venatori when you first arrived. She was furious even though you had only just arrived and I did not even enjoy your company all that much.” Elias smirks. I had almost forgotten what a jerk he was when we first met, but he keeps bringing it up!

I can’t really believe what I’m hearing. Over the past few years Eli had been keeping our parents in the know about me and my adventures. “It has been three years, why haven’t I gotten to meet you before this?”

“Well, our duties in Ostwick make it difficult to leave for any length of time.” Patton says slowly, clearly not wanting to offend.

Claire cuts him off with what can only be described as a giggle. “But, we couldn’t miss our youngest girl’s wedding!”

The love from these people I barely know is amazing. I mean, they do really seem like mirrors of my parents, so it’s easy to feel familiar with them. If only I could meet my brothers and sisters… “What of my siblings?”

“Your oldest sister, Maureen, recently took her vows to be a Chantry sister. Maker knows that is not the path I had expected for my first born girl, but it was what her heart was called to. Edison is back at the estate with his wife and their children overseeing affairs while we are away. Minda is off spending a season in Orlais; your father’s sister thinks that the men there are superior to those in Ferelden. The notion is simply…“

“Claire, don’t overwhelm the girl.” Patton stops what sounds like is about to be a tangential rant. It’s nice to see that I have some of the family mannerisms. “Your siblings are well and they all send their best wishes. Maureen is most excited that her sister’s marriage will be performed by Divine Victoria.”

“Lane, in the wedding ceremony, it is traditional that the parents of the bride and groom lead them to the altar as a blessing upon the union.” Elias is good at cutting to the chase. I’m sure the talk of his older siblings is not the most exciting topic of conversation for him.

Patton shoots a stern look at his son. “He is right, dear one. Your mother and I would like to have the honor of escorting you to your union in the eyes of the Maker. We haven’t been able to be here for you and, well, we wish to make up for lost time. That is, if it would please you.”

Out of nowhere here are these people and all they want to do is love me? No. They already love me. My parents love me and want to make me officially part of our family. The feeling is overwhelming. I burst into tears and Claire, mother, holds me close. “Hush now, my sweetling, mama’s here.”

Patton comes beside us and wraps his arms around his wife and me. “ _We_ are here. Papa loves you, Elaine.” His voice cracks a touch and I cry even harder.

“I hate all of you.” Elias groans, joining the hug as he tries to hide his sniffles.

The small family group gets it back together eventually. “Yes.” I say smiling up at my second parents. “I would be honored to have you with me.”

Elias had scheduled some tea and snacks to be brought up, so we four sit around and chat about what has been going on in the world. Well, more specifically, they ask me to clarify tales that Eli had been telling about me. Yes, I’m a mage. No, I have no idea what I’m doing. Yes, Elias arrested me because I showed mercy to Anders. Yes, Elias can be a prick.

A knock comes at the door. “Come in.” Eli calls.

Solas’s voice wafts into the room. “Inquisitor, you had told me to arrive promptly at two.”

“Yes, I did.” Eli states matter of factly as he sips his tea. As Solas turns the corner he sees me seated with my parents and his eyes widen a touch. The resemblance is clear. “Solas, please meet Lord and Lady Trevelyan; your soon to be in-laws.”

Something in Solas clicks on and while he looks like the apostate hobo I’ve come to love, his behavior is much closer to that of the nobles seated next to me. It’s just like when he takes the dance floor. I have no idea how this is a thing, but it’s pretty sexy, so I won’t complain.

“Ah, so this is the man who has stolen the heart of our youngest.” Patton appraises as he rises from his chair to greet Solas.

“I am the man who is lucky enough to have been granted her good opinion.” He bows to the older man.

The three men go off to the far corner of the room to discuss whatever it is that men discuss here. Eli and father are likely threatening Solas so that he treats me well or something. Which, I already am pretty good at enforcing.

“Elaine, he is an elf, and an apostate, and twice your age, yes?” Mother glances at me over her teacup.

Of course Elias told her all of that. “Yes to all three. He is quite skilled in the arcane. Solas is also a scholar of the Fade as well as history.” I know how humans see elves and apostates….I’m surprised that she is taking this so well.

“He is quite handsome.” She smirks, which sends me into a coughing fit. “I can see by the way he glances over at you that he is quite enchanted. I always thought that elven men were mystical, though the opportunity never presented itself to me. For an academic he seems most fit”

When I can breathe again I cut off this conversation, because…ew, no. “Mother, please stop.” Solas is likely around her age. Ew. Ew. Gross.

“I just wanted to let you know that no matter what others say, I approve of your happiness. Besides, half elf children look human and now that the Circles are being dissolved mage children will be able to be taken care of; yours will be well taken care of with such skilled parents.”

The trio comes back to join us. I stand to finally greet Solas. “Good afternoon, _vhenan._ ” His smooth voice makes me smile shyly up at him as he kisses my cheek chastely.

“Is that elven? What does it mean?” mother presses dreamily.

Solas gently places a hand on my lower back, holding me close to him, but not too close for polite company. “It means ‘my heart’” he looks over at me with adoration on his face. I can almost see mother melting where she stands.

“Now, there is more news that we have to give you.” Father all of a sudden looks serious, but I can see a familiar twinkle in his eye. “Your sister has forfeited her inheritance by taking her vows with the Chantry. This means that we have recently had a dowry free up in our family. Elaine, it is yours. Considering your recent appearance, we were unable to provide for you the way in which you deserve. The Maker has been kind to us; providing for two of our daughters with his will. One shall serve the followers of his Bride and the other shall be come a bride in his home.”

A dowry? They’re selling me? I’m rather confused and look at Solas for some backup.

“We were unaware of any provisions for Elaine. You see, I am not a man of means. We had intended to stay on with the Inquisition and earn our stay.” Solas says softly. It almost seems like he sounds ashamed, which is unusual.

Mother comes closer to us. “That is very prudent of you, Solas, and there is no shame in work. However, upon your marriage, you and Elaine will inherit one of our manors in the Free Marches as well as a small fortune with which to do whatever you please.” She gives him a big hug. “We had hoped that our children would marry for love, like we did. The fact that you knew nothing of this and gave your hearts to each other knowing that you’d be happy with just the clothes on your backs as long as you had one another makes me even happier to give it to you.”

And just like that, I actually became Lady Elaine Trevelyan for the first time.

* * *

The morning of the wedding I did not win the award for the sanest bride that ever lived. Where some women just sit in peace, I decide to have a panic attack. I’m pacing around my chambers in full hair and makeup only dressed in my corset and lacy panties meant for  _after_ my wedding freaking out.

“I’m getting married? I can’t be getting married. I’m in a different dimension. I’m only 27. He’s an elf! Elves don’t exist! What is going on!?”  The now unfamiliar feeling of uncontrolled magic tickles my skin as my control starts to fray.

Poor Josephine and my mother are just standing there starting at me with no clue what to do about my breakdown. “Lady Trevelyan, I promise, everything is going to be alright. Please, just sit down for a moment.”

Mother tries to calm me too. “Sweetling, just talk to me.” It doesn’t help. If I start talking, _really_ talking, I might start crying and then I won’t be able to stop and then….who knows.

A knock almost stops my shame spiral. “Open the door, love.” Anders’s muffled voice calls to me.

“Thank the Maker.” Josephine sighs and lets him in.

“We could feel her in our room.” Dorian mumbles to my mother as he and Anders enter into my room. “Figured that you could use some backup.”

My blonde ward comes over to me slowly. “Elaine, what’s wrong?” I just look up at him, helpless. “Elaine…” He pulls me into a tight hug, caressing the skin between my shoulder blades in a calming, rhythmic pattern. My characteristic errant electricity backs down with his soothing.

“I don’t know what I’m doing. I mean, marriage? Solas? He left me! I mean he came back, but what if I’m awful? What if he gets to the altar and realizes that I’m not worth it? What if I’m a terrible wife?” I’m pretty sure that I sound super crazy, but I can’t make the word vomit stop. I notice Dorian squeeze my mother’s hand and quietly leave the room; clearly he is uncomfortable with the amount of crazy that I’m spewing into the room.

Anders kisses the top of my head. “You know that none of those things will happen. He adores you, Elaine. You should see the way that he looks at you when your attention is elsewhere. Solas would travel through the Void and back for you.”

“Anders, I’m scared.” My voice shakes as I fight back tears.

 He chuckles softly. “Of course you are. You’re pledging your life to one person, but you know, you couldn’t have picked a better partner for yourself.”

“Were you scared?” I look up into his brown eyes

A glint of amusement pops into his gaze. “Which time?”

“With Dorian?”

He sighs. “I was. I had been married to Marian for a number of years, then I was widower. I wasn’t sure if I could make it through another marriage. But Dorian? He helped me find myself again and I helped him to become who he wanted to be. I’d do it all again in a heartbeat.”

“ _Vhenan_?” Solas calls to me from behind the closed door.

I look up at Anders, confused. “You know who reminded me that morning? Dorian.” He leads me to the door and then pops it open a crack. We can’t see each other, but I can more clearly hear him speak.

“Yes, Solas?” I say softly, realizing how this probably looks to him. I swear I really do want to marry him, I’m just freaking out because this is the path of no return…

“I wanted to hear your voice before we met in the Chantry. I wanted to tell you that I love you.” His long fingers appear around the edge of the door reaching for mine. “and how exited I am to be your partner in life.”

I place my hand in his, my heart racing. “I love you too, _vhenan’ara_. I’m so happy that you’re here.” I can feel him give my hand a squeeze, reassuring me. “I can’t wait to be your wife.”

“I’ll see you soon, Elaine.” My hand disappears onto the other side of the door and I feel his soft lips press against my fingers before he drops my hand and his footsteps echo down the hall.

Everything is better now. No matter how big of a deal everyone is making every little detail, what matters is that we will end up as partners in the eyes of all. What matters is that we love each other. No one can see the future, and failure is always an option….but right now….right here…I love his man more than life itself and would do anything to get to be his. “Let’s get this show on the road!” I holler to the trio as Dorian comes back in to help me into my dress.

I look like a true princess in the mirror. The dress is pure white with a lace illusion neckline over a sweetheart bodice. At the waist a jeweled belt accents the curve of my body. The bottom of my dress is huge; tulle edged with lace makes up the skirt and rather sizable train. Instead of any sort of veil, I have a crystal and pearl headband which adds interest to my braided bun…thing.

At the doors of the Chantry, my parents hook arms with me to escort me down the aisle to where the Divine awaits me. Solas is already at the altar when the doors open; he doesn’t have any parents living, so he had to walk alone. The thought makes me sad for a fleeting second: I am his family now. Mother cries as she kisses me, leaving me at the front of the church.

Honestly, I don’t remember much of the ceremony. Well, I remember his smile…how he lit up when he saw me for the first time as his bride. The next thing I know, a red ribbon ties our intertwined hands together and everyone starts cheering…and we are married.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My wedding is actually in 12 hours. I am, however, not freaking out like Elaine. ....I'm also not asleep, so there's that. haha


	3. After A Wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut ahoy!

I swear that if I would have had to stand still for the damned painting that was commissioned of us commemorating our wedding, I would have seriously killed someone.

It didn’t even have to be the artist.

_That_ is how violent I felt.

“Solas. In my world they have these things called _cameras_ this would have been done in _literally_ seconds.” I pout as we walk to the doors of the great hall, which was being transformed into party central during our awful portrait session.

“ _Vhenan_ ,-“ Solas’s what I’m sure was about to be snark is cut off as we open the doors and are drowned in cheers.

Music roars through the hall as a number of random people dance us up to our spots at the head table. Dinner is hilarious. I’m pretty sure almost everyone except us is totally plastered already. Josephine sure does like a party; everything is perfectly running!

Solas is almost a different person. He had friends among the inquisition, but is generally reserved. His humor coming out of nowhere, but just as powerful as Varric’s more tawdry quips. Today he laughs and smiles fully. He steals kisses from me in the sight of everyone. For maybe one of the first times, the usual glint of sadness in his eye is completely absent.

“Marriage looks good on you, Chuckles!” Varric laughs as he presents us with a wedding gift: a new romance serial he had been working on about an elven apostate and a socially awkward human mage. I hear that it is especially trashy….I’d be lying if that didn’t make me excited.

“Ah, Child of the Stone,” he beams over at me, “How could I not be the happiest creature, now that I am joined with the most beautiful spirit?”

“Awww! Darling! That was so sweet!” I giggle, blushing a bit as I lean over to kiss him.

Varric starts to turn to leave, “Please continue, I’m always looking for more material.”

Soon, my husband is dancing with my mother in his arms…she is still uncomfortably enraptured by her son-in-law….Solas glances up at me from over her shoulder, gleaming with desire. My stomach flips with anticipation. At least it is extremely clear that he only has eyes for me.

Out of nowhere I’m upside down.

Elias’s back is all I see as he runs toward the door with me hauled over his shoulder…because why not!? “Elias?! What. The. Hell!?” I thought at this point he was totally cool with the us getting married thing.

“Lane, in the Marches it is tradition to steal the bride away. The husband needs to show how much he wants her! Make him work for it.” He laughs as he sprints. Oh good. So this is just some awful misogynistic tradition. That explains it. Ugh. Not. Property.

Before we reach the door I feel Solas’s familiar pull of magic. Eli grinds to a halt.

“If you would, return my wife to me.” I can’t see, but I assume he has a very serious face on, despite the humor in his tone.

Elias pauses as if thinking. “I do not know if you want her badly enough.”

“Oh, I assure you, I _want_ her a great deal.” Solas emphasizes the innuendo. I’m sure that Eli is becoming an awful shade of pink.

Once again, my view of the room is hindered as I’m being transferred from one brute to another. Iron Bull’s horns come into focus as he lifts me above his head. It is _way_ too high up. I start cursing like a sailor.

“The Iron Bull, I believe you have something that I greatly desire.” Solas’s voice wafts up to me.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Iron Bull feigns ignorance about the white puff of fabric that is above his head! “I didn’t know you were into me like that. I mean, I’m not complaining, it’s just a bit of a shock.”

“I am full of surprises, Iron Bull.” Solas drops the tone of his voice deep in a way that does magical things to my body. I feel him shoot out a pulse of mana, making my captor flinch just enough that he loses his grip on me.

Before I hit the ground, I am caught in strong arms. Solas fade stepped just enough to cradle me into safely. A round of applause breaks out from everyone who was watching the show. I’m really not a fan of being such a spectacle….but it did end with me being held by my love, so it worked out.

His nose nuzzles against my ear as he barely breathes, “Shall we away to bed, _emma lath_?”

The night was wearing into the early hours…surely no one would mind if we made our exit. I make a hungry noise against the shell of his lovely pointed ear, his hands twitch against me. “Yes, my darling. Take me to bed.”

He takes a breath and clears his throat, “Ladies and Gentlemen, we thank you for joining in our happy day. Please, continue your revelry in our honor, but it is time for us to retire.”

A few boos and cat calls erupt from the crowd. “Gonna start to rebuild the empire, elfy?! Screaming ‘Elven Glory’ and all that?” Sera cackles, walking closer to pick at us.

My husband is rather clever. “Were I you, Sera, I would not listen too intently near our rooms. You may just find your answer.” Solas winks at a clearly disgusted Sera.

I lower my voice just a touch, so that only those very close can hear. “ _Vhenan_ , you don’t think she’d enjoy being educated in what all of your elven glory makes me scream?” Sera feigns a gag and backs into the crowd.

Solas looks at me wide eyed, “Elaine!” he gasps.

 “What? I can be dirty too!”

* * *

Solas doesn’t set me down on the trip up, instead holding me close in his arms and placing deliberately teasing kisses along my neck. Somehow he manages to open the door without jostling me at all.

A set of rooms similar to Elias’s had been set up for us to start to inhabit once we were married. I already had told you about the whole purity patrol, right? We hadn’t seen the room. It is beautiful, the walls are lined with bookcases and everything is draped in beautiful shades of green and brown. It’s all very hobo chic, which delights me to no end.

I gasp as I look around. “It’s lovely!” Solas drops my feet to the floor, but keeps a tight hold of my waist. His kisses start to linger and heat. “Solas” I laugh, freeing my mouth from his for a second, “have you even looked?!”

“No.” He says flatly, finally finding the zipper of my dress. “I’m rather preoccupied.”

“I swear to God, if this dress ends up burned and on the floor I will hurt you.” I nip at the side of his jaw.

He smirks as he slowly begins to pull the zip down. “No, my heart. You are my wife. We have all the time in the world. I wish to luxuriate in your love.” Despite the three months of chastity, he somehow has the ability to not just rip my clothes off. I guess it’s a good thing that I married a patient man.

Solas kisses me softly, gently, but with an undercurrent of restrained power. It seems like we are just standing there making out for almost quarter of an hour before my dress is fully open in the back. His now free hand strokes against the silken corset…because it can’t be easy to get undressed in Thedas. He gently tugs me forward, helping me escape from my puffy dress; I probably could have fit a small circus underneath it. My high heel gets stuck in some of the tulle making me trip into him. Somehow, he turns my fumble into a graceful fall where he catches me against him with ease. 

“Eager, are we?” He chuckles, beaming down at me.

My eyes narrow a bit in embarrassment. “Actually, just clumsy. I should never have let Josie put me in these shoes.” My feet are throbbing. I’m actually scared to take the shoes off and see the damage done by the jeweled stilettos. They aren’t even that tall! They were specifically chosen so that I wouldn’t be taller than Solas for the evening.

“Are you well?” His brow lowers, troubled by my slight show of pain.

I purse my lips and start to form a response, but Solas gathers me up into his arms again and carries me to the bed. He takes each of my feet into his hands and carefully removes my shoes, provoking a hiss of distress from me. “My love.” He frowns as he looks at the blisters. Solas starts to rub my feet, carefully healing as he goes. I moan in pleasure, it’s honestly preferable to sex right now.

I can tell when I’m healed to his satisfaction because he starts to massage down my calves, kissing as he goes. He grabs my hip and rolls me onto my stomach before continuing his pampering of my body. I pillow my head on my bent arms and heave a sigh of contentment.

I’m honestly about to be lulled to sleep until his hands caress my bottom. The g-string that matches my corset can barely be called underwear. He laughs a little when my breath hitches. I can feel his deft fingers start to work me free from my corset. When I can finally breathe again, I lift up onto my arms, allowing him to pull the boned fabric from under me. I turn myself to my back again.

“You are far too clothed, my dear.” I playfully pout, pulling down my thong. They had a new uniform made for Solas to wear for the wedding. The pants are still black, but the jacket is white with silver adornments and a blue sash the same color of his eyes. “I plan to remedy that.”

Gently, I push him off of me to have better access to the line of buttons hiding his skin from me. He grins as he bounces back against the headboard; I straddle his waist leaning in for a kiss. My tongue traces his bottom lip, playfully, until he catches it with his own. While our mouths are occupied, I free him from his dress shirt. His skin is hot beneath my hands as I caress the newly uncovered man. Oh, the things I would do to touch his chest.

Solas grabs onto my hips, dragging me over his hardened desire. I gasp into his mouth as I realize just how wet I am for him; the fabric of his pants quickly dampens beneath me. He holds me in place as he slides down the bed until his face is between my knees. “Solas…I…” I’m a bit apprehensive.

He kisses my inner thighs. “I want to taste every drop of your cum.” His growling voice sends vibrations through my whole body making me moan wantonly. He slowly licks up my dripping slit. I gasp and fall forward bracing myself against the headboard. His tongue delves deeper into me and my hips rock against his lips. I can feel him smirking at my reaction. Solas’s hands caress up and down my thighs, before one of his thumbs starts to circle my sensitive pearl. I cry out his name, trembling with the effort of staying upright. “You look so good.” He moans against me.

I finally look down at him to see him watching me intently. Eyes scanning my hardened nipples, as well as the faces of pleasure I’ve been making. He looks most pleased with himself at having me so undone: panting, bent in half, moaning endearments. I’m so close to the edge and Solas can read it in my body. He starts to lick deliberately, with more pressure, giving me as much as I can take before I come crashing against him.

Boneless, I roll off him and onto my slide on the bed. He pulls close, spooning me and pressing wet kisses along my shoulder. Solas grabs my top leg and hitches it over his, allowing him to easily slide into my thoroughly pleased body. I fist the sheets as I moan, “Fuck, Solas.” He sits still inside of me, testing both of our resolve. I whimper in protest of the stillness. I want him to take me until I scream.

One of his hands strokes my breasts, while the other comes to rest against my throat, gently holding me to him. “Beg, for me to make you come again. Beg for your husband.” His breath is shaky against my ear as he makes his demands.

Something about him saying that makes me crazy. I want him even more than before. “Please.” I gasp, “Please, Solas. Take me.” He starts to slowly thrust, rubbing perfectly against that magic place within me. I want more. I need him. “ _Vhenan_ , fuck your wife.”

Solas finally breaks with a growl as he buries himself into me. The slick slapping of it obscenely echoes through our new home. It makes me crave completion. I rub at my still sensitive pearl, getting closer. He twists my pebbled nipple between his fingers, but what takes me over the edge is the bite he takes into my shoulder as he trusts every inch of him in, coming deep inside of me.

Our intertwined bodies easily start to fall into the Fade. “ _Ar lath, ma vhenan_. You saved me in ways I could never describe.” He breathes dreamily into the nape of my neck.

I kiss the top of the hand I’m holding close, “I love you too, my heart. You give me too much credit; you’d be just fine without me.”

“I am not sure that would be the case, luckily, I will never have to find out.”

* * *

I walk into our bed chamber and see her sitting in the bay window caressing her growing belly. This time she is recounting the tale of our wedding. “And that, little one is how you got here….well….that or maybe what happened in the morning…or the next afternoon…”

I can’t help but smile. She hasn’t noticed me at all. “ _Vhenan_ , perhaps you should not tell stories such as our wedding night to the baby.” Elaine jumps a little as she turns to face me. The light from the evening sun lights up her mahogany eyes.

She is impossibly beautiful.

I am a lucky man.

Elaine laughs brightly, “It’s not like it can hear me. For the record, it should know how babies are made…”

“Perhaps not in such vivid detail.” I sit beside my lovely wife, who gently hits me in the arm before coming to rest in the crook of my neck.  Anders says the baby will arrive sometime in the spring. Almost immediately after she enters my embrace she falls asleep. Supposedly, her exhaustion is normal, but it gives me pause to see her not completely well.

I take the moment of quiet to drink in the beauty of our room, of our life, of who I am now: Solas Trevelyan. Upon our marriage we decided to take her family name, considering that I no longer have one of my own. We inherited all that Claire and Patton provided for Elaine, but have decided to remain in Skyhold until after the birth of our child. I honestly don’t know if we will ever reside in Ostwick for any amount of time. She would miss everyone here too greatly.

Upon awakening, I had never imagined that I could truly be happy. After leaving the Inquisition, I went to release the Pantheon, but the Void had claimed them first. It also claimed my immortality with my failed efforts.

It was then that I finally felt free. I realized that perhaps, if I were very lucky, and if Elaine could be as kind to me as she was to others, then I may have a slight chance of happiness.

Three years and some months after parting, she became my wife, and in a blink of an eye we were expecting our first. I hadn’t thought it would be possible. I can only hope that I will be the man that they need me to be: the husband, the friend, the father.

Fen’Harel is only a myth, just as he should be: miserable and alone.

I am Solas Trevelyan, and I am loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took me so long to post! I was on my honeymoon (p.s. Wizarding World of Harry Potter is the bomb.)
> 
> The mister and I really appreciate everyone's well wishes and love! I kept telling him about your awesome comments and it made us super happy. 
> 
> I hope that you like this alternate Solas and Elaine! I enjoyed writing them a great deal. <3's!!!

**Author's Note:**

> I have two more chapters coming: the wedding and....after the wedding. haha


End file.
